


He Only Likes it When it Hurts

by charis2770



Series: BDSM for Dummies [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet written for a Valentine's Day request by one of my followers. This is Levi and Erwin's romance, and how it works for them. Erwin gives Levi what he wants after a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Only Likes it When it Hurts

Levi on his knees is a sight that will probably never cease to cause Erwin’s breath to catch in his throat. That this angry, independent, arrogant, powerful man places himself readily at Erwin’s feet and offers himself…it is a heady thing. Levi’s head is bowed, his eyes on the floor, trusting his lover enough to relax his vigilance. Levi is tired. His shoulders show a tendency to sag, though he squares them and holds them straight each time he becomes aware he’s doing it. The ever-present shadows under his eyes are darker than usual today. He shifts a little, exhibiting some reluctance to put his full weight on his left leg. He’s been on patrol today, returned less than an hour ago and showered…his hair is still damp…and reported to his Master’s rooms as ordered and on time, kneeling naked and waiting for Erwin, in exactly the position he’d been ordered this morning before they had parted company.

Erwin had planned to put Levi through his paces tonight, to push his limits a bit. To wreck him, honestly, because Levi is so beautiful to him when he is raw and covered with Erwin’s marks and his own clean sweat, a fine trembling in every muscle, tears of agony and need in his eyes. How fervently he asks Erwin for his release, how eagerly his perfect body strains to take Erwin’s hungry cock deeper inside himself.

And yet, looking down at him now, like this, Erwin changes his mind completely. Levi is on the edge of breaking already, exhausted and defeated. He will never complain or ask for mercy, so sometimes Erwin must choose it for him. He sinks to his knees in front of Levi, who lifts his head to look at Erwin in surprise.

“Levi,” he whispers, cupping the careworn face in his big hand.

“Sir,” breathes Levi, forcing his exhausted body to straighten, spine straight, shoulders square, knees spread wide, hands clasped behind his back. The marks his gear leaves on his pale skin are bluish in the dim light of dusk.

Erwin kisses him softly, and Levi makes a muffled sound against his lips.

“So beautiful,” murmurs Erwin, standing and holding out his hand for Levi to take. “Come to bed with me, and let me love you. May I do that?”

Erwin rarely asks, and it startles Levi when he does it. He looks at Erwin warily, as if waiting for the trick. Erwin never tries to trick Levi, and knows his lover trusts him, but the world itself has betrayed him so many times that looking gift horses in their mouths is as much a part of Levi’s nature as his foul mouth and rage.

“Y….yes, Sir,” says the smaller man at last, and takes Erwin’s hand. He lays Levi down on the bed and then lets his eyes rove hungrily over the slim, muscled body as he unbuttons his shirt, drops his breeches past hip and thigh to puddle on the floor. Levi cannot think it is a trick anymore, as, naked, Erwin cannot possibly conceal how much he wants this man. He covers Levi’s smaller body with his large one and kisses him deeply, their tongues tangling and slicking together, the wet noises loud in the quiet of Erwin’s room, lit by one single candle. Levi sighs and melts into the kiss for a little while, but then his hunger grows, and the simple kiss turns into something of a wrestling match. Levi is as limber as an eel, and Erwin isn’t sure how he finds himself sitting against the headboard of the bed with Levi face-down over his thighs, breathing heavily, but as he hasn’t engineered it, he knows Levi has.

“Please,” chokes his lover, writhing against Erwin’s thigh so that he can feel the erection straining as it grinds into his flesh. “I want you to. Just…ngh…just a little. I want…I want the heat, Sir.”

And how can he deny his boy anything when he is like this? So tired and hungry and desperate. One hand strokes gently down Levi’s spine to press with great gentleness at the small of his back. Then, slowly and with solid, firm strokes, he gives Levi what he wants, a long, easy hand-spanking. It builds heat and redness in the upthrust, quivering flesh of the perfect arse across his lap, growing in sound and fury until Erwin’s very fingers leave welts on the writhing cheeks. Levi is silent at first, gasping and nodding eagerly, lifting his hips to meet the rain of blows. As the force of them increases, he graduates to small sounds of eagerness and need, into pained whimpers, until finally he is crying quietly and moaning openly, letting out the pain and fear and futility of his day. They hadn’t lost anyone today, but they hadn’t made much of a dent in the sheer numbers of their enemy either. Erwin can tell when it is enough, for Levi writhes his way out from under Erwin’s hand, a thing he would not normally allow, but he has asked Levi to let him love him, and this is how Levi wants it tonight. The gray eyes gone silver with tears are dark with desire as he straddles his Commander and his lover.

“Now,” he pants, reaching for the little jar by the bed, stabbing fingers inside and then reaching back to open himself, hips writhing lewdly, muscle of his arm flexing, obscene squelching sounds filling the room. Erwin’s hands clench the rolling hips hard, and Levi moans like a whore. “Now, oh Sir, please now. Just _fuck_ me, I’m ready.”

He’s as ready as he wants to be anyway, because when Erwin lifts him and then impales that frantic body onto his rampant erection, Levi hisses in pain as he partially-opened hole burns when it’s plowed open wide. Erwin trusts his lover as much as (or more than) Levi trusts him, so he just _fucks_ him, powering up into the soft, tight heat of Levi’s delicious little asshole. Levi moans and sobs a little as he forces himself down hard against Erwin’s hard thrusts, slender thighs straining, back arched, his head thrown back and his mouth slack with passion, pain and need. His bottom is hot against Erwin’s pelvis. Levi watches Erwin through slitted eyes, and they take on a calculating look Erwin won’t stand for. He’s not going to let Levi drive, even if he’s willing to give him this night the way he wants it, so he slides his hand around the smaller man’s quivering cock, flushed dusky red and wet at the tip. He squeezes gently and rubs his thumb back and for the through the slick, over stimulating the sensitive tip and making Levi whine and shiver. Slowly and firmly, he strokes the satiny, rock-hard cock and angles his hips so that his sharp thrusts now wring cries from Levi’s bitten lips.

“To whom do you belong?” he growls.

“To…hah…ohh…to you, Sir,” pants Levi.

“Then don’t think to take the reins, boy. Who decides when I come…and if you do?”

“Ah! Ah! Y…You do. Sir!” cries Levi, his hips shuddering and his thigh muscles trembling.

“Don’t forget it,” hisses Erwin, fucking into the hungry little body harder and faster, his pelvis slapping hard against Levi’s hot ass.

“Nuh…no Sir. Sir PLEASE,” cries his breathtaking lover. “Anything. Please. I need…I need t…AH! I need to COME!”

“Do it,” grunts Erwin, slamming into the tight, snug sheath of Levi’s body and throwing his own head back at the clutch and quiver of the muscles wrapped around his cock.  His balls tighten and ache. “ _Come.”_


End file.
